herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Linda McKay
Linda McKay is the main protagonist in the Hollow Man. She was the ex-girlfriend of Sebastian Caine and the love interest of Matt. She is played by Elisabeth Shue who also plays Chris Parker from Adventures in Babysitting. Hollow Man (flim) She was first seen at her house with her boyfriend, Matt in her bed until she got a call from her ex-boyfriend who's a scientist, Sebastian Caine on the computer in the morning. When Sebastian told her the news that he enabled the serum to work on a gorilla and restore it to visibility, she and Matt get ready to go to work. The next day, she was seen again when she told Sebastian and their friend, Sarah Kennedy that they're ready to go. So, they bring their gorilla, Isabelle to visibility again while the work almost killed Isabelle until it stopped and Isabelle was back to normal. After that, she and her friends including Sebastian are celebrating for their hard work. During celebration, she saw Sebastian outside and they talk about their past which they used to be together until she broke up with him since he wasn't there for her. She was seen again when she, Matt and Sebastian went to see the General about their work. After the meeting, she and Matt was upset that Sebastian lied about reporting his success to the military who convinces his team to go right into human testing. The procedure is successfully performed on Sebastian, but three days later, the reversion fails. Sebastian is quarantined in the laboratory due to his condition and the researchers construct a latex mask for him to wear around the lab. Unable to cope with the isolation, he heads to his apartment to bring some things back to the lab. There, he spies on his neighbor (Rhona Mitra) and rapes her while fully invisible. After finding out that he left without permission, Linda went to his apartment and found his latex mask and gloves on his bed. Realizing that he was gone, she went back to the lab and told her friends that they'll find him until Sebastian came back and told the guys that he just left to get his stuff. But, Linda knows that he's lying that he was "just getting some stuff" and warns him that if he leaves again, she and Matt will tell the committee about the experiment. Ignoring their threat, Sebastian assembles a device that runs a video loop of his heat signature in his quarters. He leaves the lab again and spies on Linda and Matt, becoming enraged when he sees them having sex. The team soon discover that they have been watching a recording and that Sebastian has been escaping without their knowledge. Linda and Matt go to Dr. Kramer's house and confess their experiments. After they leave, Kramer attempts to warn the military, but Sebastian, who followed Linda and Matt to the house, drowns him in his own swimming pool. The next day, Sebastian waits until all of the team are in the lab and then disables the phones and all of the elevator codes except for his own. Then, he removes his clothing and latex mask and, invisible, begins to hunt them all down. Linda and the others hide in the lab while Matt and Carter take tranquilizer guns to hunt for Sebastian using thermal imaging goggles. While on top of a pipe, Sebastian throws Carter toward a steel bar which hits his carotid artery. Then, Matt tries to shoot Sebastian, but almost gets killed by Sebastian until Linda drags him to safety. Sarah heads to the freezer to get blood for a transfusion but is killed by Sebastian. He then attacks Frank with a crowbar and locks Linda and Matt in the freezer, leaving them to freeze to death. Linda constructs an electromagnet using a defibrillator and uses it to open the freezer door. She then gathers parts to assemble a flamethrower. Sebastian goes to the lab and creates nitroglycerin and puts it in a centrifuge with a timer to destroy the facility. Just as he enters the elevator to leave, Linda appears and fires the flamethrower at him. Then, Sebastian barely manages to escape the flames and the two fight. Just as she was about to lose, Matt appears and hits Sebastian with the crowbar. Later, Sebastian recovers and approaches Matt and Linda from behind with the crowbar, but Matt deflects the blow, throwing Sebastian into a nearby circuit box, electrocuting him. Linda and Matt find the nitroglycerin about to explode, and decide to climb up the elevator shaft to escape. The two are almost out when an injured and partially visible Sebastian appears. Then, he fights with Linda until he told Linda to kiss him for "old time sake". While kissing, Linda grabs the elevator cable and knocks the car loose, sending Sebastian falling to his death after saying "Go to Hell". Then, Linda and Matt emerge from the burning laboratory and medics take them away in an ambulance. She and Matt was never seen again. Gallery Images Matt Kensington and Linda McKay getting ready to meet Sebastian Caine about the invisibility serum.png|Matt and Linda getting ready to meet Sebastian about the invisibility serum Linda_and_Sebastian_2.png|Linda and Sebastian talks about their former relationship in the past Linda and Sebastian.jpeg|Linda ask Sebastian what's wrong Linda_McKay.jpg|Linda confront Sebastian that Matt and everybody are trying their best to bring him back visible again. Linda_calls_Sebastian.jpg|Linda call Sebastian to tell them where is he Linda_and_her_friends.jpg|Linda, Matt, Sarah, Carter and Frank learn what Sebastian is up to, realizing that they're the only ones who know what he has become and therefore he's planning to kill them all. Linda_lost_hope.jpg|Linda's tears of despair Linda McKay.jpeg|Linda vs Sebastian Linda_facing_Sebastian_.jpg|Linda looking for Sebastian Linda_almost_dies.jpg|Linda almost dies by Sebastian Matt_and_Linda_reunited.jpg|Matt and Linda reunited after Matt save her from Sebastian Linda_and_Matt_escaping.jpg|Linda and Matt are escaping before the place exposed Linda and Sebastian 2.jpeg|Linda and Sebastian kiss one last time Trivia *Shooting was delayed, while Elisabeth Shue recovered from a torn Achilles tendon, sustained during filming. *Jennifer Lopez was offered the role of Linda McKay. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Genius Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Scapegoat Category:Lawful Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:One-Shot Category:Heroic Liars Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Sophisticated Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Master Orator